1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector provided with a retainer and to a method of assembling it.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H10-92501 discloses a connector with a housing made from a synthetic resin. Cavities penetrate the housing in forward and backward directions, and terminal fittings are inserted into the cavities from behind. A retainer can be mounted in the housing in a direction normal to an inserting direction of the terminal fittings and is configured to retain the terminal fittings.
The above-described housing is formed with molds that are opened in the forward and backward directions of the cavities and a slide core that is opened along the mounting direction of the retainer. Thus, the opening direction of the slide core is normal to the opening direction of molds for forming the cavities, and a large space is required to open the molds. The number of housings that can be formed at the same time will be decreased further if there is a restriction on the insulation space of the molds.
The invention was developed in view of the above situation, and an object thereof is to reduce the space necessary to open molds for forming a housing.